


Seduction

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Stardew Valley
Genre: I consider Qwin an oc..., M/M, Seb isn’t actually asking me about children in the game..., i got my baby!, my baby!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 00:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: “Are you...Are you trying to Seduce me?”ship fic, i don’t own the game but i chose the looks of Qwin, and Smoky and the kits are mine. (Qwin technically is my oc, i just had to use in game characteristics to customize him)from a prompt thing on advanced scribes





	Seduction

Tigger purred as he butted his head on Smoky, rubbing against the white marked black cat then settling down. The ginger kit, who was assumed to be Smoky’s from a mating, pounced on the bigger black tabby kit, the white marked black kit just watching. Smoky pawed at Tigger’s face a few times, then lay back down, tail flicking and twitching. Qwin chuckled softly a bit, then sighed at what a friend from his old home had told him... ‘ _You just have to seduce em._ ’ He shook his head, blushing, and huffed softly.   
  
He and Sebastian had been married for almost a week now, but the taller, dark haired male wouldn’t sleep with him...It wasn’t even really about the smex, it was the fact Sebastian seemed to distrust himself so much he chose to sit in that chair for hours, until he dozed off. That’s what bothered Qwin so much. And why did he have to hold himself back? Qwin had no idea, since they were married now. Shaking his head, he went outside, walking out to the town to search for someone to talk to. He happened to run into Sam, whom seemed to notice he was down in spirits, as he called to Abigail and they both hurried Qwin into Sam’s house.  
  
“What’s wrong?” they asked in unison, and it all just came spilling out. Sam began to laugh, despite the glare, covering his face. After a moment, he released a breath, saying “You know, all you have to do is make him want you. And how could he not? It’ll be even harder after we’re through with you.” Sam finished. Qwin looked worried, so Abigail placed a calming hand on his shoulder. “We’ll put some nail polish on you, maybe a little blush, lip gloss, that’s all. He likes your cats, right?” At the nod, Abigail continued “A bow and kitty tail and some ears might do something too~ My friend from out of town is visiting, she brings those kind of things with her. I won’t wear it...but it may just work on you.” she assured. Cheeks reddening, all he could do was nod.  
  
-an hour or so later-  
Qwin glanced at himself in the mirror, the calico ears and tail looking stunning on him, a ribbon gently tied around his throat, a quarts colored jewel in the center of said ribbon. When he turned, the bell on the tail jingled, gentle and beautiful. They’d put an outfit on him too, not too feminine but it showed off skin. He hummed a moment, then said “Thank you, Abby, Sam.” Abigail patted him on the shoulder, whilst Sam gestured him to follow. At Sam’s house, he was given some rolls and pizza slices. “Bet he’ll be hungry~ After you’re done or if he wakes up later.” Sam shrugged after saying so, sending Qwin on his way. He put the rolls in the bread box, the pizza in the fridge, then glanced around. He went to check the horse and livestock, then the chickens, before hurrying back to the house.  
  
Feeling his heart beating quicker, Qwin sat on the bed and waited...By the time Sebastian returned home, it was dark out, so Qwin had eventually been sitting in the dark. Sebastian made a small sound, turning on the lights, seeming surprised when he saw Qwin. “Seeeeeb...” Qwin whined, actually having his eyes a bit irritated by the sudden flood of light. “Sorry...” Sebastian muttered, looking anywhere but at Qwin. Qwin noticed how the dark haired male had swallowed, and tilted his head. “S...Seb, come here. I want to cuddle.” Not exactly sexual when you think about it, but with what Qwin was wearing...“No.” Sebastian said, straight away, not even giving it thought. Qwin huffed when Sebastian glanced to the chair, standing up and walking quickly to his husband. He put his arms on him, in some form of a hug, muttering “Seb...”   
  
Sebastian glanced over his shoulder at the somewhat shorter male, swallowing again. He watched Qwin walk back to the bed, after another huff, sighing and moving a bit closer to the bed. “Seb~” Qwin tried, stretching out on the bed and trying to look seductive. Sebastian finally seemed to get it, asking “Are...Are you trying to seduce me?” “Yes!! Why do you think I’m dressed like this? We’re married, yet you...Do you not actually like me?” Qwin asked, looking down. “I love you, you fool.” Sebastian growled. Qwin shivered at the sound, which Seb clearly noticed, then asked “Then why won’t you sleep with me?” Seb admitted “I...don’t want to hurt you on accident, if we’re talking about that.” “You know it hurts everyone the first time, right? It’s just a part of life, gotta get over it.” Qwin said. Seb huffed now, shaking his head, growling when Qwin said “Now...get over here...” and placed a hand over his mouth, cheeks flushed again.  
  
Seb stalked to the bed, pouncing on Qwin whom squeaked and tilted his head, Seb soon making him moan...(fade) (unfade) Seb was indeed hungry when he finished, snagging a roll then holding Qwin after. Waking up a few hours later, he ate a slice or two of pizza.

 

 

(actually changed the sitch with the kits. Smoky showed up with the ginger, Tig found the two blacks)

**Author's Note:**

> Seb, Qwin, Tigger Smoky and fam  
> Fardale Farm
> 
> you know  
> just in case DA...


End file.
